


Pas de Deux

by Willowbrooke



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Community: lewis_challenge, Dance as a Metaphor, Events of One Day, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowbrooke/pseuds/Willowbrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>This story is a series of five interactions, or 'dances,' that take place during the course of a single day between James Hathaway and Robbie Lewis.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Entrée

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2014 Lewis Summer Challenge on LJ. 'Above and beyond' thanks to lamardeuse for the multiple re-reads, constructive critique, valuable suggestions and positive encouragement, particularly on the final chapter.

Lewis was startled from a sound sleep by the buzzing of his mobile on the bedside table. He had no idea what time it was, but there was no hint of light visible through the curtains.

Reaching his hand out, he found the phone, squinted at it, and touched the screen as he brought it to his ear.

"Lewis," he said.

"Sorry to wake you, sir. It's Sergeant Roberts here. A body's been found."

"Where?" 

"Along the east bank of the Isis at the south end of Port Meadow. Shall I call Sergeant Hathaway?"

"No, I'll do it. We'll be there as quick as we can."

He disconnected the call and tried to focus his eyes enough to dial the correct number.

.......

James' hand slowly snaked out from under the covers and without opening his eyes, he felt around on the bedside table until his hand landed on the mobile.

"Hathaway," he mumbled, trying to focus and force himself awake.

"Rise and shine, Sergeant. We've got a body in Port Meadow."

"What time is it?"

"Just gone five."

James emphatically punched the mobile off and threw it back onto the table. He lay there quietly for a moment.

Soon, a small smile began to play around his lips. "It's a pity I'm the only one who knows that you're actually a bigger smartarse than I am."

Behind him, Robbie chuckled as he leaned over and dropped a kiss onto James' shoulder.

"Told the desk sergeant I'd ring you. Didn't want to lie."

James laughed as he rolled over to face his boss. He reached his hand up and pulled Robbie's head down for a proper kiss.

"Mmm," James purred as they broke the kiss. "You know, it would save time if we showered together."

Robbie smiled as he climbed out of bed. "Always putting the job first, eh, Sergeant? Keep thinking like that and you might make inspector one day."


	2. Adagio I

Laura heard a car door slam and glanced up from the lifeless body she was crouched over to see that Robbie had arrived, alone. Not that she had expected them to arrive together, of course. They would be far too discreet for that. 

It had been more than six months since she and Robbie had given romance a brief shot and it had ended almost as soon as it started. To fall back on cliché, the spark just wasn't there for either of them it seemed. Still, she was grateful that they had figured it out quickly and that they had been able to maintain their close friendship afterwards.

She had no regrets. Now that she was on the far side of it, she realised that it had always been glaringly obvious that there was really only one person for Robbie and she sincerely wished them well, though it had taken her awhile to get there. Besides, she was seeing Franco again and it was...nice. So nice, in fact, that he was considering a permanent move back to Oxford. It was a big step for them, but Franco seemed ready to give it a try and she knew she was.

She watched as Lewis donned his scene suit and made his way across the dew soaked grass. "Morning, Laura. Don't s'pose there's any chance this was an accident?" 

"Good morning, Robbie. And no, not unless he somehow managed to accidentally stab himself in the back."

"Ah, right. Best get on with it then."

"I was going to suggest that we wait for your better half, but here he comes now."

His own scene suit on, James was striding towards them. "Morning, sir. Dr. Hobson. So, what do we have?" 

Laura had had years of practice delivering facts and observations regarding dead bodies while at the same time watching the subtle interaction between the two men standing before her. She considered herself something of an expert on the Lewis/Hathaway relationship and even given the involvement of her personal feelings over the years, their interactions had always fascinated her. This morning was no exception. 

While she talked about the position of the body, the angle of the entry wound and the approximate time of death, she watched as glances and quirked eyebrows appeared to be seen and understood by the other. She witnessed small hand gestures, unintelligible sounds, and one nod from Robbie that had James frantically reaching for pen and pad to make a note of whatever it was Robbie was reacting to. It was almost as if they were two halves of one whole, or right hand and left.

Most of what they were 'saying' to each other was fairly easy for her to interpret and was obviously related to the case. But when she mentioned hyperpigmentation on the neck which was most likely a love bite, she caught a barely-there glance between them, followed by a slight blush from James, and Robbie moving his hand up and suddenly changing course halfway to his neck.

Ah. She suppressed a grin as she finished her report. They asked a few questions and then moved off to examine the area thoroughly, discussing ideas as James made more notes. When they'd finished, she watched as they ducked back under the tape and stripped out of their scene suits. 

She gathered up her equipment and moved towards them. As she got close, she heard Robbie's "Ah, thanks, man." as James handed his boss a coffee. James lit a cigarette and the two of them leaned casually against Robbie's car, shoulders touching, as they downed their coffees and discussed priorities for the day.

The smile that she had held in check earlier made its escape as she walked towards her own car. She had been a Lewis/Hathaway observer long enough to realise that any deeper relationship between them was fairly new, but what she witnessed this morning had been going on for years. The natural connection the two of them shared was rare and she had to admit that she was slightly envious of a relationship that strong. As individuals, they were both a bit awkward and somewhat out of step with the rest of the world, but together...they danced.


	3. Adagio II

It had just gone 2 p.m. and their primary suspect was beginning to show obvious signs of nervousness and distress, as he had been kept waiting in the interview room for over an hour. That was, of course, deliberate on the part of the two detectives and they were currently observing him through the one-way mirror, along with Chief Superintendent Innocent. 

Lewis had already briefed her on the murder and the leads they had pursued, all of which focused on the man now beginning to pace before them as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

It was at this point that Lewis turned to Hathaway and gave him a barely visible nod. 

James acknowledged the nod with a look and Innocent was once again struck by how in tune these two were with each other.

She hadn't heard them discuss any plan, but they obviously had one.

They entered the interview room and Lewis started the recording. "Commencing interview with Michael Flaherty at 2:15 p.m. on Thursday, the 4th of October. Those present in the room are Michael Flaherty, Detective Inspector Robert Lewis, and Detective Sergeant James Hathaway."

It had been some time since Innocent had watched these two conduct an interview and she was riveted by the performance they put on. 

She had recently been to see 'La Fille Mal Gardee,' performed by the Russian State Ballet at New Theatre. It was a humourous and thoroughly delightful ballet. She had particularly enjoyed the grand pas de deux which featured some unusual and intricate partnering.

As she watched inspector and sergeant executing a perfectly coordinated interrogation, it occurred to her that the two of them were dancing their own version of a pas de deux.

Lewis was first on 'stage,' firing questions in a loud and impatient voice. Hathaway soon joined him, taking a kinder, quieter approach, their own version of good cop/bad cop. They had used this technique many times and it seemed to work well for them. 

The initial part of the interview was over quickly and once Flaherty was primed, they moved to the heart of the 'dance.' Hathaway began it by slowly talking around the facts of the case, implying a great deal without actually providing any details. He hinted that evidence found at the crime scene was conclusive, but his comments remained vague. He set the stage beautifully for Lewis to take the next step. Without so much as a glance or a nod, Lewis seemed to know the precise moment that James passed the ball to him. As he accepted the hand-off, his entire demeanour changed. He had been sitting passively, head down, attempting to fade into the background as James was speaking. He now stood and began pacing around the room. He pushed the man hard and relentlessly, occasionally pounding the table as he emphasised a particular point. It wasn't long before Flaherty broke and told them exactly what had happened. 

When Lewis suspended the interview, he called for a uniformed officer to escort Flaherty from the room. As the two detectives rose, they both looked in Innocent's direction. Lewis nodded his head slightly and James had a hint of a smile on his face. Each immediately looked at the other as though making sure she understood that the success of this interview was primarily due to the skill of the other person. The respect and professional admiration that each of them had for the other was clear. There was much more there, of course, but she chose to ignore that.

As she was still caught up in her dance analogy, in her mind, she imagined them making sweeping bows in her direction, gesturing to each other to take the spotlight, and perhaps even returning for a curtain call or two.


	4. Adagio III

James cocked his head to one side and gave Robbie one of his crooked half-smiles as he raised his glass. "Cheers." 

Suddenly everything that had weighed on Lewis all day faded into the background as his world narrowed once more to the man seated opposite him in the White Horse. 

"Cheers, lad." he replied as they clinked glasses. He brought the glass to his lips and savoured his first long sip of bitter. "Ah...been looking forward to that all day."

They sat in companionable silence for some time before Robbie spoke again. "It was nice to have Innocent singing our praises for a change, though I'm not quite sure what she was on about with all that ballet talk."

"I think it was just her way of saying that we 'dance' well together." 

"She was implying that we're an effective team?"

"Yes, though in the dance context, she might describe it more as 'we partner each other well.'" 

"Ah, like that featured dance in a ballet...what do they call it?"

"Pas de deux."

"Right. Not really one for ballet, but I see what she's saying. It's nice. A bit of a compliment like."

"Yes, I do think it was meant as a compliment." He gave Robbie a genuine smile this time and Robbie refrained, with difficulty, from reaching out to clasp James' hand in public. 

"Course, she's referring to our working relationship. You don't think..."

"I don't know if she suspects or not," James responded, "but the point is, even if she does, she doesn't want to know. I don't think she wants to be put in a position of having to separate us. After all, she's implied more than once that she considers us her best team and besides, I think she understands that if she had to do that, it's likely we'd both walk away."

"Well, at this point in my career, I can't see meself breaking in a new sergeant. It's taken long enough to get used to the one I've got." He paused and added, "Though it didn't take us long to learn to dance together."

James smiled at that. "No. We were pretty much doing that from the beginning and I don't think we've stepped on each other's toes too often over the years. I suppose it helps that we always seem to be dancing to the same tune." He looked thoughtful for a moment before he spoke again. "Nietzsche said, 'We should consider every day lost in which we have not danced at least once.'"

Lewis chuckled. "I think he also said, 'That which doesn't kill us makes us stronger.'"

"Yes, he did."

"Well then, I reckon that makes us a pair of resilient, hard-nosed coppers who manage to remain surprisingly light on our feet."

James laughed out loud now and he reached out to briefly place his hand on Robbie's arm. "Yes, well, you always keep me on my toes."

"Doing pirouettes maybe? I'd like to see that." 

"Mmm. I'm afraid my clever response to that one isn't appropriate for a crowded pub."

"Well then, you'll just have to dazzle me with your brilliance later."

By the time they finally stepped outside, they'd had dinner and another beer. The crisp night air felt good after the overly warm, stale atmosphere of the pub.

James immediately stopped to fish a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. Robbie watched as he pulled one out of the pack, placed it between his lips, and lit it. As James stuffed the lighter back in his pocket, he took a long drag and inhaled deeply. 

Robbie sincerely wanted James to quit for all of the obvious reasons. Still, he found that there was something very sensual about watching James smoke. Robbie was mesmerised by the fluid motion of James' arm as he brought the cigarette up to his lips and by the way his lips closed loosely around it. He watched as James inhaled and then released a soft wisp of smoke that curled briefly before dissipating. He particularly focused on James' hand as he nervously played the cigarette with his fingers. As he stared in fascination, all Robbie could think about was what those hands and lips felt like when they moved across his body.

Though James kept his head down as he took another drag, Robbie glimpsed a slight smile which convinced him that James was very aware he was being ogled. 

When James raised his head and they made eye contact, the look that Robbie saw in James' eyes made it clear that they both had the same thing on their minds. 

A slight nod from James signaled his readiness to move and they began walking in the direction of Robbie's flat. Robbie noted that it took only a couple of steps for them to match their speed, stride and gait.

Over the years, more than one person had commented on how they always seemed to walk in unison. At least from Robbie's side, it wasn't deliberate. It was just how they walked. He supposed that early on, before they figured out what this thing was between them, that it had given them an excuse to casually touch each other. Their closeness and synchronised movements encouraged brushing against one another from shoulder to fingertip with each step. He reckoned it was a form of dance; one that had been performed so many times that it had become second nature. Tonight, they leaned a bit more into each other, entwining their fingers for brief periods as they walked.

After a few minutes, Robbie spoke. "So?"

Of course James knew exactly what he was asking.

"I was going to say that dancing has been interpreted to be a vertical expression of a horizontal desire."

"Ah. So, you're saying that the way we 'dance' together is our public substitute for..."

"I suppose you could compare it to e-cigarettes. They have a similar look and feel to real cigarettes and they satisfy some of the cravings, but they're no substitute for a real fag."

Robbie nearly lost his stride as James' euphemism registered. He shook his head and laughed. "Reckon we better walk a bit faster then. Don't know about you, but I've got a craving that only a real...fag...will satisfy."

James laughed too as he leaned more heavily into Robbie and he ran his hand up and down the inside of Robbie's arm before briefly lacing their fingers together again. 

"And you wonder why I can't quit smoking."

Though the air was brisk, Robbie felt plenty of heat as they picked up the pace for the remainder of the walk home.


	5. Coda

They were settled, naked, beside each other in bed. James' gaze followed Robbie as he moved to switch off the bedside lamp and as he turned back, James reached out and pulled him close. 

There was enough moonlight seeping into the room around the curtains that Robbie was able to read James' expression and his heart swelled at the depth of emotion he saw in the lad's eyes.

"Ah, James,' he said softly as he bent his head and brought their lips together. James uttered a quiet sigh as he cupped Robbie's face with his hands and deepened the kiss.

When they finally broke apart, Robbie moved to drift a series of light, soft kisses down to James' chest. He knew what James liked and as his tongue flicked out to tease a nipple, he heard a sudden intake of breath and James huffed a laugh. He felt James' fingers tangle in his hair.

Robbie slid his hands down along James' sides, settling them on the lad's slim waist as he kissed his way lower, pausing to dart his tongue into James' belly button which earned him another verbal reward. When he finally pressed his lips gently against James' hard cock, the hand in his hair clenched tightly. "Like that, do you?" he murmured. 

"Mmm." James' other hand rested on Robbie's shoulder, squeezing, caressing and offering encouragement.

Robbie began his own form of dance as he slowly teased with his lips, tongue and teeth. When he felt James' response quicken, he backed off briefly before starting again. He became lost in his pleasurable task until James squeezed his shoulder urgently.

"Close," James whispered. He reached to pull Robbie back up and Robbie moved to comply. When they were once more face to face, James hungrily claimed Robbie's mouth, demanding entry and taking control of the action.

"My turn," James growled into the kiss. He pushed Robbie gently over onto his back and straddled him. Robbie knew by this time that James had discovered most of his pleasure points and James now took his time lavishing attention on each one. First, he bent down as though to whisper in Robbie's ear, but instead of speaking, he blew out a soft breath that tickled and thrilled at the same time. His lips brushed Robbie's earlobe and he used his teeth to gently grasp and tug on it. Robbie let out an involuntary sound which James appeared to enjoy.

James pulled back and settled on his haunches, causing Robbie to open his eyes briefly to see what was happening. James immediately reached up and gently pressed Robbie's eyelids closed.

"Relax," James whispered.

Robbie smiled and did as he was told. 

He soon felt James' hands moving slowly up his arms. James trailed his fingertips softly along Robbie's neck, and Robbie felt his body tingling in anticipation. James carded his fingers through Robbie's hair, moving them in slow random patterns while gently massaging his scalp.

"God, that's nice."

"Shh."

Next, he lightly stroked his fingertips over Robbie's entire face, pausing to pay special attention to forehead, eyes, nose, cheeks and chin. Robbie was now rock hard and aching for James' lips anywhere and everywhere. 

James continued his exploration by tracing Robbie's jaw line with a 'barely there' touch. Finally, he rubbed a finger slowly across Robbie's lips. Robbie moaned and captured the finger with his teeth, drawing it into his mouth and sucking hard on it. 

"Hmm...what would Freud say about that?" James grinned as he carefully withdrew his finger, replacing it with his mouth and tongue. James nipped playfully at Robbie's lower lip and flicked his tongue into the little crease under Robbie's lower lip. That combination set fire to Robbie's insides.

Finally, James slid down to position himself between Robbie's legs. Robbie gasped as he felt James' hand begin to stroke him. As James continued exploring with his hands and mouth, Robbie gave himself up to the intense pleasure and sweet pain of being taken to the edge and held there. It was perfect, right up to the point where he was in danger of going over.

He reached his hand down quickly and managed to pant out, "James...stop."

James stopped immediately and smiled as he moved back up to stretch out beside Robbie. Robbie wrapped his arms around James, pulling him close. He kissed James again, pouring all of his love and desire into the kiss.

He heard and felt the exhaled breath James released as he melted into Robbie's kiss. James' enthusiastic response increased Robbie's need and he shoved his leg between James' legs, stroking it up and down along James' inner thigh. When James rolled onto his back, he pulled Robbie with him. 

Robbie now savoured the feel of James' naked body beneath him. The sudden sensation of cock against cock caused a spark to ignite in Robbie's gut. He captured James' mouth again as he became intent on bringing them both to completion.

He pulled back from the kiss and nodded towards the bedside table. James understood and, opening the drawer, he retrieved the lube which he quickly applied to them both.

With movement smoother now, Robbie concentrated on keeping his own growing need in check as he focused on bringing James to the edge with him. For some reason, the dance analogy popped into his head and he was struck by how very much this did feel like a form of dance. A very intimate and erotic dance. 

And here, as in every other way that they partnered each other in their lives, their connection felt so strong and natural. They completed each other in much the same way that they sometimes completed each other's sentences. 

Robbie's musings had managed to keep him distracted just enough to keep things under control, but one look at James told him that it was no longer necessary.

He realised he'd been holding his breath and he released it in a forceful exhale as he increased the speed and intensity of his thrusts. One more and...

"Oh, God...Jesus," Robbie cried out as he tumbled over the edge. James followed, equally vocal, a few seconds later. Robbie's arms gave out and he collapsed on top of James as he felt the waves of the orgasm course through his body. 

A couple of minutes later, when he regained his ability to think coherently, he attempted to get up. "Sorry, lad, I'm crushing you." 

James reached up and held him where he was. "No. I love feeling the weight of your body on me. Though I suppose we are a bit sticky." He reached once more into the drawer of the bedside table and pulled out a flannel. He cleaned them both up and threw it on the floor.

Robbie kissed James briefly before he settled back down, not quite on top of him but still wrapped around him.

When their breathing had returned to somewhat normal patterns, James chuckled and said, "I notice that sex seems to trigger rare moments of religious clarity for you." 

Robbie couldn't help but smile. "Shut it, you. Don't need to be reminded that I just shagged an ex-priest, do I?"

"Yes, well, I just shagged my boss."

"Don't hear him complaining, do you?"

"No." James kissed the top of Robbie's head. "No, I don't."

For several minutes, they lay silently in each other's arms as they drifted towards sleep.

James startled a bit when Robbie spoke again.

"Guess Innocent was right."

"Hmm?"

"About us. We do dance well together, though I don't know if I'd call that ballet."

A smile touched James' lips. "No, that was a rumba...the dance of love."

"Ah." Robbie smiled too. "Guess I like to rumba then." He paused for effect and continued. "Just don't expect to get me krumping or popping any time soon."

James' head shot up from the pillow as he leveled a gobsmacked gaze at Robbie, who was now laughing out loud.

"Got you with that one, didn't I? Know a bit more about dancing than you thought, eh?" 

James was now laughing as well. "As I said this morning, I've no doubt that most people would be shocked to learn that you possess a hidden talent for 'smart-arsery.'"

Save it just for you, don't I? Whereas the whole world knows what a cheeky sod you can be sometimes."

"Yes, well, sometimes the world just needs to be told where it's gone wrong."

'Suppose it does. Glad I've got you around to do that so I don't have to."

They settled back down and a few minutes later, it was James' turn to startle Robbie just as he was drifting off.

"Robbie?"

"Yeah?" It was too much effort to open his eyes.

"Will you dance with me forever?"

Robbie's eyes now opened in surprise and he raised his head from James' shoulder. He kissed James' lips softly as he reached up to stroke his cheek. 

"Aye, bonny lad," he said quietly. "For as long as there's twinkle in me toes."

James smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around Robbie as they settled back down together. This time, they both slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In ballet, a pas de deux is a dance for two. A traditional grand pas de deux consists of five parts. The Entrée is typically a short prelude that denotes the beginning of the suite. This is followed by the Adagio, which features slow and elaborate partnering performed with grace and fluidity. The next two sections, Variation I and Variation II, feature solo dances; the male dances first to give the ballerina a chance to catch her breath after the Adagio. She performs the second variation. The Coda is the final dance of the suite. It usually involves exciting interaction between the two dancers.
> 
> For the purposes of this story, I chose to eliminate the two solo 'Variation' sections and have used the Adagio theme, varied, for all three middle chapters.


End file.
